TLtToaT
by funnyway
Summary: Quand House a le dos qui démange, c'est Wilson qui est de corvée pour gratter. Lime soft.


**Traduction : **Funnyway

_Après avoir traduit Action ou Vérité de cet auteur, je poursuis avec ce one-shot distrayant et agréable, prétexte à un lime très doux, forcément on a du OCC. Disons que c'est un plaisir d'été._

_****__Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, merci beaucoup à elle pour le fandom français ! __Sur le fandom anglais, George Stark II a écris plus de trente fictions sur House M.D et elle a son petit succès. _

* * *

**Auteur : **George Stark II

Hilson slash, pas vraiment sulfureux, le M est seulement là pour être tranquille. C'est tout de même un peu chaud. On est pas dans un couple établi, ça va se passer tout de suite. Régalez-vous !

**Disclaimer : **House ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages de la série. Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas en train de le lire, mais vous le regarderiez à la télévision.

* * *

_**TLtToaT** (titre original)_

* * *

« Lève-toi. Je veux m'allonger. » l'interpella House.

- J'étais là le premier. Va t'allonger sur le fauteuil. » répliqua Wilson.

- On ne peut pas voir la télévision aussi bien qu'ici.

- Alors assieds-toi à côté de moi. Je n'occupe qu'un petit bout, il reste de la place.

- Wilson, ma jambe me fait souffrir. Tu ne veux pas que je me tourne encore vers les drogues, si ? »

Wilson regarda dans les yeux de House une fraction de seconde avant de signer sa défaite. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait revendiqué cette place. Au moment même où House avait proclamé sa volonté de s'allonger, Wilson savait qu'il finirait assis par terre. Il se laissa glisser sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Oui, il aurait pu trouver un autre endroit pour s'asseoir, mais d'une certaine façon cela aurait donné la pleine victoire à House. Au moins maintenant il avait toujours sa place... en quelque sorte.

Tenant sa jambe, House boita jusqu'au canapé, s'étala dessus et Wilson esquiva une collision. Puis une fois que House fut installé, il se pencha en arrière. Son dos s'appuyait contre la jambe valide de House, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Ils regardaient la télévision en silence, que seul le son du frottement de House sur sa mauvaise jambe rompait.

Tout à coup, House déplaça brusquement sa main gauche. Wilson pencha rapidement la tête dans la crainte de se prendre un coup, mais House ne cherchait qu'à se gratter le dos. Il échangea avec sa main droite, frappant cette fois pour de bon Wilson à la tête alors qu'il replaçait son bras gauche sur le côté. Mais apparement il ne parvenait toujours pas à atteindre l'endroit qui le démanger.

« Wilson, à l'aide !

- Je ne sais pas où ton dos te démange, House.

- Improvise. »

Wilson soupira de nouveau, agacé et alla gratter le dos de House.

- Plus haut ! » ordonna House.

Wilson s'exécuta. Il vit House se détendre et fermer les yeux. _Tout ça pour pouvoir regarder la télévision_, pensa Wilson. Il se tourna vers le poste, interpellé par la pause publicitaire. Sa main distraite quitta le dos de House et glissa sur le côté.

« Wilson, tes services sont de nouveau requis ! » s'exclama House l'instant d'après.

Sans même regarder Wilson tendit la main, il sentit la colonne vertébrale et gratta. House saisit son poignet et le déplaça pour que la main de son ami se pose sur son omoplate. Wilson reprit. Après un moment, sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, il passa à l'autre épaule.

House ne se plaignait pas. Quand il amena la main de Wilson jusqu'au creux entre ses épaules et que son ami recommença à gratter sa colonne vertébrale, il émit une espèce de son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement.

Gratter devenait fatiguant et Wilson essayait toujours de se concentrer sur l'émission de télévision, son mouvement évolua naturellement en massage. Il déplaçait distraitement sa main dans le dos de House, d'abord sur le côté gauche, puis à sa droite, puis au milieu.

Quand ses doigts s'attelèrent aux lombaires de House, ce dernier ne dit rien, mais se cambra. Wilson décida donc d'être plus doux. Pendant un moment, il posa simplement sa main sur le dos de son ami, mais House murmura :

« Ne t'arrête pas. »

Et Wilson glissa sa main d'avant en arrière, massant doucement. Il remonta et découvrit que House portait un fin débardeur sous sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir où le tissu prenait fin et où sous la chemise, il y avait la peau. Alors qu'il traçait les bords du sous-vêtement avec son ongle, Wilson se rendit compte qu'il accordait désormais beaucoup plus d'attention à House qu'au téléviseur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il en était à la nouvelle pause publicitaire. Il fit courir doucement son ongle sur le dos de House et il sentit le plus âgé frissonner légérement. Un mot lui vint en tête. _Sensuel_. _C'était sensuel. S'occuper du dos de House était agréable. Clairement, House le pensait aussi._

Sans plus se donner la peine de regarder la télévision maintenant, Wilson concentra toute son attention sur le massage, utilisant alternativement ses doigts et ses ongles. Ses mains grimpèrent jusqu'au cou de House. Du bout des doigts, il grattait délicatement la peau à la lisière du col. Mais il fit attention à ne pas glisser à l'intérieur.

Sur sa route, Wilson marqua une pause au niveau des épaules, puis descendit une nouvelle fois sa main au niveau des reins. Il n'était plus seulement dans le simple toucher, il prêtait attention à ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Wilson remarqua qu'il y avait environ un demi-centimètre de peau nue entre le bas de la chemise de House et la ceinture de son jean. Quand il l'atteint, Wilson fit lentement courir son ongle le long de ce demi-centimètre. Sans s'y méprendre, c'était bien _un gémissement_. Wilson regarda par-dessus son épaule où les pieds de House reposaient sur l'accoudoir. Ses orteils étaient repliés.

« House... » le prévint Wilson, s'arrêtant à nouveau. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te laisser aller ici. C'est un nouveau canapé. »

- C'est toi qui me viole avec tes mains ! » s'offusqua House, légèrement étouffé par le canapé. « Et continue, je perds de l'alttitude.

- House !

- Quoi, tu crois que je vais laisser passer une chance de prendre mon pied juste parce que c'est toi ? Alors là tu ne me connais pas du tout, Wilson !

- Je ne vais pas jouer à ça. » jeta Wilson en commençant à se lever.

« Oh mes plus sincères excuses, » lança House avec sarcasme, se tournant sur le côté pour le regarder. « Je ne savais pas que c'était l'aspect à sens unique qui te gênait. Bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet de donner et recevoir et tout le tralala. Je constate que la seule façon que ça fonctionne, c'est que tu prennes ton pied toi aussi. Et bien, viens ! Nous allons en finir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

House saisit le poignet de Wilson et le hissa sur le canapé avec lui. Wilson ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas résisté plus que ça, à part qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu. Mais avant qu'il réalise qu'il mentait, il fut à plat ventre sur le canapé, ou plutôt sur House, et les ongles de ce dernier allaient et venaient de haut en bas sur son dos. House ne fit même pas semblant de se servir de ses doigts ou de ses paumes, il jouait uniquement de ses ongles. Wilson en eut la chair de poule sur tout le corps, il avait chaud, il était pressé contre House pratiquement partout. Ses ongles passèrent furtivement sous sa chemise, Wilson frissonna. Il se cambra de la même manière que House l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Les doigts avaient atteint sa tête. _Allait-il réellement embrasser Wilson ? Non, il allait seulement... faire courir ses dents sur son épaule... oh, et apparement sa langue aussi..._ Wilson gémit.

« Ouai, je suis doué, je sais. » dit House avant de reprendre pour mordiller le cou de Wilson.

Il retira sa main du dos de Wilson un instant, lécha ses doigts et les glissa à nouveau sous la chemise, montant et descendant. Wilson frissonna, son corps tremblait doucement. Il se vit défaire les boutons de la chemise de House et poser sa bouche sur sa clavicule. Il léchait, il suçait, il entendit House gémir et en fit de même, sursautant quasiment quand House utilisa ses dents._ Allaient-ils enlever leurs pantalons ? En avaient-ils seulement besoin ? _Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, chaque centimètre de leurs corps frottait ensemble du torse aux chevilles. House passait ses orteils sur les mollets de Wilson, les grattant délicatement de ses ongles comme il l'avait fait avec ses mains, faisant dresser les poils des jambes de son ami.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Wilson, rapprochant encore leurs corps. House promena ses dents sur le haut de l'épaule de Wilson, qui, haletant, serra fortement House... et puis ce fut fini. Il sentit House venir environ une demie-seconde après lui et il s'affala, à bout de souffle, sa tête appuyée contre le torse de House.

Il sentait son coeur pomper le sang dans son corps, il entendait les battements de coeur de House et les siens. Il sentait House faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en douceur avant de les glisser sur sa peau sous la chemise. Et il fut presque excité à nouveau.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit Wilson après un moment sans relever les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va foutre ce moment en l'air ? »

Toujours les mêmes bons sarcasmes pensa Wilson, souriant pour lui-même.

« Est-ce que ton dos te démangeait vraiment ?

- Wilson... » expliqua House, l'obligeant à croiser son regard et ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. « ma jambe ne m'a jamais fait souffrir ce soir. »

* * *

* Fin *


End file.
